


Something to hold onto

by JamFace



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamFace/pseuds/JamFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wanted to try something different with Tony that night, and decided it best to leave his helmet on this time - to give Tony something to hold onto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to hold onto

Before he knew what he was doing, Tony was down on his knees, kneeling in front of the God of mischief, looking up at him with his puppy dog eyes, willing to do anything the demi god commanded. Loki looked down at him, giving him a devilish grin, a grin that made Tony nearly melt to the floor.

Tony needed no commands. He's done this many times before and he knows the routine. He broke his gaze away from those luminescent green eyes and focused on removing a few of the many belts the God always wore. A few clanked open and where discarded onto the floor, soon followed by Loki's trousers as Tony slid them down slender, pale legs. Loki watched with interest as the mortal took him into his hand and guided his length into his mouth. A hiss escaped Loki's as the other man started to take in more of him, until he was full, the whole of Loki inside of the mortal's soft, moist mouth, the hairs of his beard scratching at the base of his cock. 

"Yes.." He hissed out. "Keep going. I did not say to stop. You know how I like it. Now move." 

The last word was spoken with such power that Tony whimpered against his length before beginning a pace with his mouth, moving quickly as the demigod liked it, making sure to massage the bottom of his length roughly with his tongue. Loki began letting out soft moans, letting one of his hands take grip in Tony's hair, pushing him to move faster. By this time Tony was already rock hard and moving as fast as he could, trying to get Loki ready so he could free the strain in his own trousers. 

Tony had his eyes closed, focused on his task, but could feel the subtle thrusts given by a hungry god. It ended just as quickly as it started, when Loki pulled out of Tony's mouth, leaving Tony to fall to the floor on his hands and knees, panting. "Not this time, I'm afraid." Tony lifted his head to give Loki a confused look. "No, no, I thought we'd try something a little different this time."

He beckoned for Tony towards him, and Tony complied, pulling himself up with shaking muscles and joining the demigod where he stood. Without having to think, Tony began removing the rest of Loki's garments, pulling an amused grin out of the demigod. "I have trained you well. Ah," Tony froze, his hands ready to take off his helmet. "You may want to leave that on. You'll probably need something to hold onto." Tony's eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch in its denim prison. 

He swallowed heavily and let go of the helmet, waiting to see what Loki had in mind this night. Seeing this look, Loki gave Tony another amused, devilish grin. "I can see it in your eyes. You can't wait to see what I've got in store for you. You're desperate. Needy. I like that. Now come, join me." Loki took a step back before lowering himself onto the floor, a calling hand reaching out to Tony. Tony took a moment to bask in the image before him; the god of mischief laying naked, beckoning him, asking him to come ride him on the living room floor of his own Stark towers. His eyes fluttered for a second, almost like a camera shutter, capturing the image. 

Without another pause, Tony removed his shirt and trousers and climbed over to Loki, straddling his hips. Loki smiled up at him. Tony let out a shaky breath, moving himself to hover above Loki's length, guiding it to his hole and slowly lowering himself onto the god of mischief, letting out a cry of pain and discomfort. Loki chuckled, tracing his fingers across Tony's chest and circling around the arc reactor in his chest. "You would think you'd be used to this by now.. But you mortals are weak." Tony groaned as he slowly lowered onto him, until his arse was completely full of the entirety of the demigod. Tony was already panting and - he doesn't remember when - had already clutched onto the golden horns coming from the helmet. "Start moving." And Tony obeyed, lifting himself up and dropping back down again, continuously grunting at the discomfort, pain, and arousal that shot through him. Seeing Loki's eyes narrow with impatience through his own misty eyes, Tony began moving faster, pulling quiet groans from the demigod beneath him. "Yes.. That's it.. Keep going.. Faster.. Faster.." Tony moved as fast as his body would let him, tipping his head back and letting out animalistic sounds of pleasure. 

He grinded down onto the demigod's cock, releasing a hand from where it was stuck to a horn with perspiration and brought it to his own aching erection. "Ah, ah.." Loki yanked his hand away from his arousal and brought it back to his helmet. "Hold on and move fast. You come when I say you can come." Tony learned not to argue with such a creature as Loki, and clung fast to the horns once more, attempting to speed up his pace, strangled groans slipping out of his mouth on each pound downward. 

Loki's head threatened to tip back, but was stopped by Tony's grip. He glanced up at the man above him, his face covered in sweat and lust and /need/. "That's it.. Come on.. You're so tight, Stark.. So very, very tight.. You want this as much as I do.. Give us something to remember this time.. Give us something special.. A great boom to end this off.." Tony's eyes closed in concentration as Loki spoke, both on grinding down, burying the demigod deep inside himself, and how to satisfy him with a worthy climax. 

His eyes snapped open when he thought of something. He removed his hand from the helmet again, and Loki nearly scolded him, thinking he was going to relieve himself, but stopped when he saw the mortal's hand pass by his own erection and reach behind them. Loki's eyes narrowed as he mentally questioned what he was doing, but they widened as soon as he felt Tony's fingers teasing at his hole. His lips parted as he realized what the mortal had in mind. He took a breath in, getting ready to say something - he wasn't sure what - but it was groaned out as soon as he was breached, two fingers pushing deep into him. He stared up wide eye at Tony, who was wearing an amazingly sexy grin as he started thrusting his fingers into the demigod below him, adding a third as he went along. 

Loki's legs were shaking, the muscles having spasms beneath his immortal skin, his mouth gaping wide as he groaned out on each thrust. "Yes.. Oh, god yes.. Faster.. Harder.. /Harder/-" His words were cut off when Tony added a fourth finger, the only sounds escaping him now being lustful moans. 

Tony was able to hit the demigod's sweet spot on each thrust all while keeping his pace while riding him. Loki was panting, finding it hard to breathe. On the edge of his climax, he started thrusting upwards into Tony. Looking into his eyes, he mouthed the word 'come' and Tony did as he was told, rolling his hips downward onto Loki as his orgasm took over, coating them with white. A few more thrusts and Loki came right after, filling Tony completely until he slumped over on top of him, resting his head on Loki's chest. 

They both laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Once the strength returned to the demigod's muscles, he grabbed Tony by the hair, pulling him up his chest and into a quick kiss. "Mm. Good mortal." And with that, he pushed Tony off of him and onto the floor, and got up, snapping his fingers, having his armor shimmer back onto him. He looked back to the exhausted Tony on the ground and grinned. "Never seem to disappoint." 


End file.
